


Where the Heart Is

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ds_snippets amnesty tag, for the Prompt: “It’s like the dragon’s side of the story’s never told.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets amnesty tag, for the Prompt: “It’s like the dragon’s side of the story’s never told.”

“You want Dieth to tell you about Impression?” B’ton asked dubiously. His bronze blew out a hot puff of air over B’ton’s head, which he ignored.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Ray protested. “It’s like the dragon’s side of the story’s never told. I’d be the first to write it.”

B’ton paused in oiling Dieth, hand resting on his dragon’s leg. “I just don’t know how profound a song you’ll get from ‘I’m hungry’. I think it’s been his default state of being since hatching.”

Dieth flexed the muscle under B’ton’s hand and he had to scramble to keep from falling.

“Seems like he disagrees with you there,” Ray said with a chuckle. He looked up to meet Dieth’s eye. “So, you want to help write a song?” He turned to B’ton. “Does he?”

“I’m afraid he isn’t speaking to me at the moment,” B’ton admitted, feeling Dieth’s silence. He sent a wordless apology to his dragon. After a minute, Dieth shifted to give his rider’s hair a brief nuzzle.

 _I remember more than hunger, you know._ B’ton looked up at that, meeting Dieth’s eyes. _It was safe, in the egg,_ he went on. _I didn’t want to leave it – it was home. But then I felt you, and I knew it was time._

“You felt me before you hatched?” B’ton shook his head in wonder. “You were waiting for _me_?”

 _Of course. You’re my home now. And I am yours._ He blinked slowly, flicking his gaze thoughtfully toward Ray. _But there’s room for more._ Dieth twitched. _I still itch_ , he reminded B’ton.

“So, will he help?” Ray asked.

B’ton started oiling Dieth again, turning to hide his reddened cheeks. He was glad Ray couldn’t hear dragons. “I think he might have something to say after all.”


End file.
